


Restless

by ConnectingSmallDots



Series: Jagoras Fluff [1]
Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, I can't stop writing Jagoras fanfics, Jason can't sleep, M/M, Mentions of Herclues, and fluff, but this is mostly fluff, its late, you will die from cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnectingSmallDots/pseuds/ConnectingSmallDots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason can't sleep so midnight walks and cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restless

Jason wanders through the empty streets, his boots scuffing the moonlit tracks and sending spirals of dust pirouetting into the air. The particles glimmer in the air and under the slivery moon light before dropping down and landing on the path soundlessly.  
It's late and everyone else is asleep but Jason can't seem to find peace. He sighs and heads back to the house, it's obvious he'll find nothing here.  
Pushing the door open as gently as he can to avoid slamming it, he creeps inside and locks the door by flicking the blot down over the latch. He leans against it and stares at the mess in front of him.  
Pythagoras has gone. When Jason left, the mathematician had been hard at work but that was two hours ago at some late- or early really- hour.  
Sprawled across the table are Pythagoras' papers and books and equipment for his work. A huge pile of crumpled sheets are shoved to one side of the desk, leaning dangerously off the edge. Also on the table however, Jason can pick out the shape of two bottles of wine and he sighs quietly, knowing full well that Hercules is probably unconscious somewhere. He takes extra caution in crossing to Pythagoras' room.  
The door is slightly ajar and rays of light shine in through the gap, laying across Pythagoras' sleeping form. Jason stifles a small chuckle when he realises Pythagoras has curled up like a cat; his covers are round his middle and head is tucked neatly into his chest where he has something held tightly. Jason recognises it as one of his shirts.  
With a smile on his face, Jason pulls off his boots and sets them down neatly in the corner: Pythagoras likes things to be neat. Removing his chest plate and shirt, he slides onto the bed behind Pythagoras and pulls the covers around them both, pressing a gentle kiss to the underside of Pythagoras' jaw and back of his neck. He wraps his arms around Pythagoras' waist as the young man turns his head fractionally and opens one eye to stare at him blearily. He gives up instantly when he realises a: it's too dark and b: Jason his too close to him to see his face. He turns his head back and snuggles further into the embrace.  
"You alright? You were gone a while." Pythagoras mumbles and Jason kisses his ear.  
"I having trouble sleeping, that's all." He replies honestly.  
"This isn't the first time, J. What's the problem?" Pythagoras asks gently, using his nickname for Jason he only uses when he's concerned. "You can tell me."  
There's a moment of silence in which Pythagoras can almost hear Jason arguing with himself before he says, "I just miss home."  
It's the most accurate thing he dares to say and it seems to be enough for Pythagoras. He hums quietly in some sort of understanding tone.  
"I understand. I still miss my old home from time to time."  
"How do you get over it?" Jason says and sits up slightly, resting on his elbow. Pythagoras turns his head to look at him.  
"You can't. Not really." He admits but then he smiles and Jason smiles back. "But you can find other things that are in the present and more important to you." Pythagoras leans over himself and presses a chaste kiss to Jason's lips.  
"Now, get some sleep J. Big day tomorrow."  
"You say that every day." Jason halfheartedly grumbles but he settles down and buries his face in the crook of Pythagoras' neck.  
"Every day is a big day here. You never know what could happen. Some lunatic could fall in through the window and steal your heart."  
Jason laughs and Pythagoras closes his eyes.  
"That would be a bit hard, Pyth."  
"Why's that, Jason?"  
"Because you've already got my heart."

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot stop writing Jagoras fluff. It's addictive. Please check out my other stories especially 'Development Of A Hero' which is based of Jennistar's 'Development Of A Genius'! Thanks!


End file.
